


Time Waits for No One

by minamimi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hoshimeguri, Hoshimeguri no Kankousha, Spoilers about Curse’s role in the Hoshimeguri universe, hoshi meguri, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamimi/pseuds/minamimi
Summary: After many years watching time pass by as an outsider, Curse meets one boy who teaches him how wonderful—and cruel—time can be.





	Time Waits for No One

**Author's Note:**

> Baby’s first i7 fanfic! I don’t write often but the Hoshi Meguri AU hit me hard. This is a short thing written after reading the final chapter of the event story.
> 
> Follow me here for general screaming, art and translations for i7.

For most of his existence, Curse had had a rather neutral relationship with time. He was used to its constant ebbs and flow, but as an immortal being he found himself always walking on its shore, never able to interact with the waves that passed him by. It wasn’t his job to.

Instead he would watch as the lives of the people of the universe were pulled along by time. Sometimes they would learn to ride along peacefully, and sometimes they would drown. Other times they would cause a wave so large it would obliterate them all. But no matter what happened, their journey with time would always come to an end. And the longer Curse observed, the more he found it darkly amusing how little meaning there was to be gained from it all. Time was infinite, but humans were not.

The first time Curse set foot past time’s shore was shortly after he had decided to destroy the world. At first he didn’t even notice the way the waves passed through him like air. He had only waded in to collect the child of Eterno.

When he took the boy in his arms he felt something heavy settle on him. And with that feeling came the slow but steady push of the waves against him, a gravity that now pulled him forward with the rest of mankind. He knew it wasn’t him the waves of time were pushing, but the child. Even so, he allowed himself to move with the boy, if only out of an odd sense of curiosity.

The boy’s name was Hope. Perhaps due to his upbringing before the war he was healthy and vibrant despite the poverty he lived in now. At first Curse didn’t know what to make of him. Human children were infinitely more confusing their adult counterparts. But one thing was clear— even after observing the galaxy for hundreds of years, Curse could never quite grow tired of observing Hope.

Hope was clumsy; there were many days where Curse found himself taking care of a bruised knee, a cut, a burn. But Curse knew from the way the life stream rippled and danced around Hope with each and every one of his steps that he would would be fine. He had a long life ahead of him. And for the first time, Curse entertained the thought of keeping the world intact...at least for now.

For now. Perhaps it was this thought that started it. Or perhaps it was the little rituals the two of them had started between each other. There was a strange restlessness that had begun to reside in him.

“Curse! C’mon!! I can’t stand here all day!”

“I believe you’ve only been standing there 5 minutes.”

“5 minutes is a long time!”

Curse felt his lips curl up slightly as he slowly walked over, pencil in hand. Hope was currently standing with his back to the wall of the living room, stiff as a board. It was time to measure his height, and he was brimming with excitement. 

Curse paused, taking Hope’s form in. And after a moment, he gently tapped Hope’s the top of head with the pencil. The boy squirmed, grabbing his head and sinking down dramatically.

“No standing on your tippy-toes.”

“Okay...”

“Much better.”

After Hope corrected his posture, Curse leaned forward and drew a clean line above Hope’s head. When he was finished, Hope jumped over to his side, staring at the wall in the same way an archeologist might stare at a new finding. Soon, his face fell.

“It’s almost the same as last time...”

He was right. The line Curse drew today was so close to the one he drew last month, it almost looked like he had drawn the same line twice in the same area. Curse found Hope’s disappointment curious, but even more curious was the lightness he was currently feeling.

Over the few years they had been together, Hope had grown tremendously from the child he was when Curse had first taken him in. And as he grew the heaviness that had come with him grew in turn. It wasn’t a bad feeling. And if Curse were to measure it, he would say this heaviness was proportional to his fondness for Hope.

But lately this heaviness had settled on his chest in an odd way whenever Curse looked at Hope’s growing form. He watched, helpless to the way the stream of time passed through him quietly before pushing Hope further along. It had become more and more evident that while Hope could feel the waves of time, Curse could never join him.

One day, that stream would carry Hope away, somewhere where Curse could not follow. Such was the nature of human life.

Lately, Curse’s indifference to time had shifted into a dull resentment. And yet, when he looked at slouched shoulders of the boy next to him, he couldn’t help but ruffle his dark hair warmly, pushing away his own apprehension to assure him.

“You may have not grown much this month, but look. Several months ago you were this small.”

Curse pointed at a line several notches below the one he had drawn today. In an instant, Hope’s mood lightened considerably.

“Wow! I really grew that much?”

“You may not feel it today, or even next month, but with each day that passes I see you grow right in front of my eyes.”

“Do you think one day I’ll be as big as you, Curse?”

“I do.”

“I can’t wait.”

Hope smiled at that, and the world seemed to smile with him.

Curse ignored the weight on his chest, and smiled back, resigning himself to following the waves that pushed Hope along. For now, it was fine. And for now, they would be too.


End file.
